


Murder

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, Please Save Nijimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: "You guys are like 12 what the fuck?" Nijimura wonders if homicide talk is something all middle school captains have to deal with.





	Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "What's the easiest way to steal a man's wallet?"  
> "Knife to the throat?"  
> "Gun to the back?"  
> "Poison in his cup?"  
> "You're all horrible,"

There were many times where Nijimura questions his choice in being the captain of Teikou’s basketball team. It’s not as if the position itself was a problem, no if it was just that then there would have been no issues. No, Nijimuras issues with the position had to do with his teammates. More specifically the ones on the regulars. While they weren’t particularly rowdy or trouble to deal with (well most of them) they just tended to be  _weird_.   
  
Like yea he wasn’t expecting the most normal of kids to be walking through the door, these were first years who made the first string. Something that as of now was just unheard of. In retrospect, every time Nijimura recalls hearing about geniuses in any field it usually comes with warnings about how they had weird habits or social skills. He never really believed it, how could someone be a genius and be stupid right? Then walked in his own multicolored geniuses to prove him wrong.  
  
The blue headed basketball addict was the most normal of them all, which all things considered was what Nijimura was expecting of basketball geniuses. Not a purple kid taller than him with an endless stomach for junk food or a green haired guy who tapes his fingers and carries around weird shit every day. His vice-captain was certainly skilled and observant but he was also fucking terrifying too. Haizaki was less weird and more so just an ass and Nijimura can beat his ass if it came down it. But the oddest one had to be the newest one, another first-year joining the first string with a weird ass light blue hair color.   
  
It was really easy to forget that their newest first year was there with them. Kuroko had the least noticeable presence he’d ever seen and if you weren’t actively looking for the guy it was easy to overlook him. Hell, even when you were looking for him it was easy to overlook the boy even when he was standing right in front of him. The whole ‘using magic tricks to play basketball’ thing was the weirdest thing he’d heard off, but it produced results so he kept it to himself.  
  
It wouldn’t be a problem as long as he  _kept_  it to himself, but if course somehow it got out that Kuroko new magic and then well. Nijimura found himself watching as Kuroko showed his top three players magic tricks. He’s no entirely sure Akashi was watching and Haizaki fucked off somewhere not even ten seconds after practice.  
  
Kuroko was in the middle of teaching them how to do slight of hand tricks when Nijimura was reminded once again of just how strange some of his kouhai were.  
  
"What's the easiest way to steal a man's wallet?" Kuroko asks pulling his wallet out of his pocket holding it up.  
  
"Knife to the throat?" asked Midorima suggested and Nijimura was glad his lucky item of the day was a  _toy_  knife.  
  
"Gun to the back," said Akashi, sounding calmer and surer then Nijimura was expecting, answering the question if he was listening in the whole time,  
  
"Poison in his cup?" suggested a bored looking Aomine spinning a ball on his finger.  
  
"You're all horrible," Nijimura cuts in before Kuroko says anything else. “You guys are like 12 and learning basic magic tricks, you all need to chill.” Nijimura rests his hand on to if Kuroko’s head rustling his hair. “Plus it’s like ten minutes after practice, you all need to go home.” He crossed his arms and the younger students start grumbling and began leaving the gym.  
  
Sure the multi haired kids were a bunch of weirdos but they were his weirdos.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
